Rivals Turned Lovers
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Nonon is miserable and lonely, so Ryuko decides to change that for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1: Rivals Turned Lovers

Nonon never understood sometimes how the world just never seemed to make any kind of sense to her.

Ragyo and Nui were dead, Ryuko killed them, Satsuki took over REVOCS and became a multibillionaire, and Ryuko was living with her, taking it easy. As for mankonshoku, she still hangs out with Ryuko and the others, but she apparently wants to become a doctor like her father is.

Gamagoori went and began working at his family's steel works in an attempt at normal life, sanageyama traveled around to compete in kendo competitions, and the nerd boy? He became a goddamn accountant.

And her? She just did led a church choir, that was her career now, to have a job leading a bunch of overly religious children sing, and to be honest, she sometimes felt like ripping her eardrums out from the way it sounded to her.

It paid well though.

It bothered her still. Everyone took up their lives exactly how they wanted them to be, they got to pursue what they wanted. Yet with everyone living their life to the fullest... she was stuck in a shitty job, no real direction, and spending her nights alone.

She was miserable with what her life had become: a cycle of disappointment and loneliness.

*Ring Ring*

Nonon picked up her phone, still a bit grumpy from her thoughts

"Hello?" She said

"Hey Nonon, everyone's busy and I'm bored, wanna hang out maybe?" Ryuko said over the phone. Nonon didn't expect to hear Matoi of all people on the other end of the phone, but it gave her something to do at least.

"Oh, sure, when?" She asked.

"I'll come pick you up in a few minutes here, see you soon Nonon." Ryuko said before they said goodbye and hung up.

She got up and changed out her Pajamas, cause she was too lazy to do it when she had woken up.

She put on a Purple V-Neck Sweater and a Pair of Khaki Pants, then she then put her hair in a pony tail and put on some sneakers and waited the few extra minutes for Ryuko to show up.

Ryuko got there a few minutes later, they both lived fairly close to each other, so it made the trip much easier. Ryuko was wearing her white and black jacket with blue jeans, her black hightops and her scarlet scarf.

"That looks good on you, never seen that combination on you before." Ryuko complemented.

"Oh, um, thanks I guess." Nonon responded, unsure of how to respond to it.

After they all left honnouji academy town, Ryuko eventually got along with Nonon, but Nonon never really understood why. Ryuko seemed shyer, quieter, and kinder after they became friends, it was odd to her sometimes.

"Hey! It's a compliment! No need to be so stiff, Short Stuff!" Ryuko said, laughing and gently smacking her arm.

"I'm not that short damn it!" Nonon responded with her usual fire, friends or not, she hated being called short.

"Whatever you say Shorts, where we off to?" Ryuko asked, walking out the door.

"I heard of a nice new noodle place just down the road here, how about there?" Nonon suggested, giving up on arguing with Ryuko.

Ryuko agreed, so that's where they went.

...

The soup was delicious, they even got to watch the cook turn the dough into noodles by stretching and pulling it through a display window. It had meat and veggies and delicious broth, it also was served with green tea.

"Hey Ryuko, you seeing anyone? You been getting out there?" Nonon said, nudging her teasingly.

"What? Oh, no." Ryuko laughed

"Aw, no way, come on, you gotta have a crush on SOMEONE, come on now. Ryuko, talk to me like girls usually do, come on, who you crushing on?" She asked, smirking and twirling her hair around her finger like an arrogant high school girl, knowing it would make Ryuko laugh.

"Well... I guess I DO like someone..." Ryuko said, blushing.

"Wait, what? Who?" Nonon asked, suddenly curious.

"Well now, it's a secret." Ryuko said with a mischievous, yet knowing smile.

"Tell me! Pllleeeeaseeee?" She asked Ryuko.

Ryuko, deciding to tease her, shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating her food.

Nonon glared at her, "woman, I swear, I will slap you if you don't tell me."

Ryuko sucked in a breath, "well, you know I'm interested in women right?"

Nonon shook her head.

Ryuko hesitated a moment, gathered her courage, smiled and blushed. Then with scarlet cheeks and a small smile, she spoke.

"Well Nonon, let's just say you are a very pretty girl." Ryuko said, Nonon staring back at her, processing the meaning of her words.

"Ryuko... you're not saying it's me are yo-" Nonon tried to say.

But she couldn't finish, Ryuko's lips cut her off.

Nonon was absolutely stunned, feeling Ryuko's warm lips on hers, it was sweet and pleasant, and made her heart beat faster than she ever imagined possible.

Ryuko pulled away slowly, Then looked at Nonon, waiting for a reaction.

"R-Ryuko-Chan..." Nonon started.

"That was a mistake, I'm sorry, here is enough for the meal." Ryuko said, looking down and away as she dropped $60 on the table and walked away without a word.

Nonon was still in too much of a state of shock to go after her.

...

That night, Nonon stared at her phone screen, her finger hovering over the 'call' button.

Despite the awkwardness, she had to relieve the problem at once.

She pushed the call button and heard the phone ring for a solid 30 seconds before she could hear Ryuko on the other end.

"I take it I'm coming over there to talk?" Ryuko said right off the bat

"Yeah, get here as soon as possible." Nonon said before hanging up

Ryuko arrived 10 minutes later, she came in in and it was silence for around 4 minutes before Nonon spoke.

"Ryuko, I didn't know you felt that way, if I did, I could've reacted better." She said

"Well, you do now, so what happens now?" Ryuko responded

"Well first off, you tell me exactly how you feel, nothing held back." Nonon said, leaning forward in anticipation

"Well, even before we finished off ragyo, there was definite tension between us. Before, I thought you were just kinda hot to be honest. But then we became friends and we became more comfortable with each other, so the tension only grew, and now with my feelings only getting stronger, I think now..." Ryuko said.

"And now...?" Nonon asked quietly in anticipation

Ryuko had looked down and spoke quieter, but Nonon could still hear her words clearly.

"And now I think I might be in love with you Nonon."

Nonon had assumed that was the case.

"Well Ryuko,"She said standing, with Ryuko standing as well.

"And Ryuko, I gave it a lot of thought, and I think you're the only one sharp enough to sharpen someone like me." She said looking up at Matoi

"I am?" Ryuko asked.

And this time, Nonon kissed her.

That kiss in the restaurant was Nonon's first kiss, but she didn't want it to be her last.

Ryuko wrapped her arms around Nonon firmly and without hesitation.

She never thought she would feel this way, but at that restaurant, a switch had been flipped inside her. She used to admire Ryuko only for her looks, but now for much, much more.

Nonon pulled away, "and I think it goes without saying we cannot tell ANYONE about this." Nonon said sternly.

"Why?" Ryuko asked, confused about why she had to hide something like that.

"Because... I'm afraid of what people think and what I'm feeling now, this has never happened and I want to keep it secret so that we go slow and figure things out." Nonon said, she decided to be truthful, cause well, fuck, what else could she do.

"Oh, ok, as long as I have you." Ryuko said, kissing her again, pushing her gently towards the couch where the two girls had a passionate kissing session.

She was nervous and afraid and thought that she should stop kissing Ryuko.

Oh but she wanted to, oh she wanted to.

Why did it have to end?

Ryuko's phone rang while they were kissing, Ryuko pulled away to answer it, but Nonon just went down and kissed Ryuko's neck.

Ryuko tried everything she could to keep the little sounds inside when she answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, h-hey satsuki, how are you n-nee san?" Ryuko said, letting out a small lustful sound at the end from nonons lips.

"Really? W-Why? Oh, ok, I'll b-be there soon. Oh yeah! Everything is fine! See you soon." Ryuko said, hanging up her phone.

"Leaving?" Nonon said in between the kisses she left up and down her neck as she pressed further into Ryuko.

She was going to lose her self control in 3...2...1...

"Yeah, I do, but I'm warning you, when I come to see you tomorrow, this little teenage makeout session is not over." Ryuko said before saying goodbye, giving her another brief kiss before leaving.

Nonon smiled as she pondered what she would be doing with Ryuko,

As much she hated to admit it, most of them were dirty.


	2. Chapter 2: Kinky Rivals

Nonon decided not to wear any makeup, after texting Ryuko about their weekend sleepover 'plans'. Since she damn well knew the kinky things her bed would be seeing that night, she decided to wear sexy lingerie that was pink like her hair. She put on a small gown that was a little transparent, but went down long enough that it went to her thighs but her thigh high stockings showed.

About 10 minutes before Ryuko showed up, Nonon left a small trail of little hearts toward the bedroom, and left her door open slightly ajar.

Nonon had been romantically lonely her entire life, she was gonna pull out all the stops even if it was for a single night. Then again... this would be her first time having sex.

Ryuko hinted at it, but Nonon just straight up asked if that's what they were gonna do, and Ryuko said that it was almost guaranteed. Nonon was stunned by the forwardness of her response, but was also excited by it.

Who knew what Ryuko was gonna bring with her? Nonon had done her part, but what was Ryuko packing? Knowing Ryuko was so close to being with her was almost unbearable to wait for any longer.

Nonon had just finished her preparations when she heard the door creak open, she rushed over to her bed, laid on her side in the sexiest position she could think of, and waited.

Ryuko walked over to her once she entered the room still wearing her biking jacket and bag, with a naughty smile spreading across her face.

"All this for me?" Ryuko asked, dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes before sitting on the bed, to which Nonon sat up and faced Ryuko, still trying to act sexy for her new girlfriend.

"Nothing but the best." Nonon said as she tugged off Ryuko's jacket, leaving Ryuko in jeans and a small white tanktop. Ryuko tilted her head, grabbed Nonon and kissed her as she turned around wrapped their arms around each other. Ryuko pulled the gown down from her shoulders, displaying Nonon's lingerie.

Ryuko grinned, "you are so fucking hot in that."

"Then lets see the treasure hidden here then." Nonon said, literally ripping Ryuko's tanktop in half, exposing Ryuko's bare breasts. Ryuko took off the tattered shirt and pinned Nonon under her, Ryuko grinned even wider when she noticed that Nonon's lingerie... was crotchless.

"Crotchless. You naughty girl. Looks like I'll need to punish you." Ryuko said, yanking out Nonon's scrunchie, making her pink hair flow out over Nonon's shoulders in waves, framing her face. Ryuko took another scan of her body, her lingerie exposed Nonon's perky nipples, and her flower between her legs, which had already grown wet in anticipation.

Ryuko, deciding to take the lead position on this, took a breast in one hand and began squeezing it as she took her other hand to her special place and rubbed Nonon's special place as she laced her little neck with kisses. Nonon went limp under Ryuko's barrage of pleasures, moaning audibly and yelping when Ryuko gave her a little teasing bite, or a small prod at her entrance.

Then Ryuko moved down until she was facing Nonon's special place, leaving kisses on Nonon's inner thighs.

"Don't make me beg." Nonon said, biting her lip. Ryuko grinned and stuck out her tongue and stirred up the outside of Nonon's flower before sticking her tongue deep inside her and stirring even further. Nonon nearly screamed in pleasure, she never felt any kind of intense pleasure before, it was as if a goddess of love was eating away at her instead of the young girl before her.

Nonon spread her legs as far as they would go so that Ryuko could eat away at her better, and placed both her hands on Ryuko's head so that Ryuko wouldn't stop giving her this intense amount of bliss she was experiencing.

"Ah! Ryuko, I'm-oh, fuck- I'm g-gonna... cum, I-I'm gonna c-cum! Shit!" Nonon said before spraying her juices out onto her sheets.

Ryuko sat up, licking her lips in satisfaction. Nonon had originally anticipated a surprise from Ryuko, but never imagined a roller coaster like THAT. Nonon didn't feel it would be fair if Ryuko didn't feel the same way she did.

Nonon sat up and went to work at Ryuko's belt buckle, undoing it and yanking them off her, leaving Ryuko in her silky red panties that she wore specially for Nonon. Ryuko looked at Nonon with the kinkiest smile she had ever seen as Nonon slipped off Ryuko's panties, which were soaked with her juices. Nonon took a finger and gently inserted her finger and twisted as she went in and out of Ryuko, making her breath heavy as she clutched a pillow.

Nonon grinned as she stuck in a second finger and stirred them around deep inside of her, making Ryuko breath even heavier.

"Ryuko, please refrain from keeping your sexy voice to yourself, I've been keen on hearing it tonight." Nonon said as she suddenly spun her fingers inside Ryuko as deep as they would go. Ryuko obeyed and moaned loudly, making the exact voice Nonon was looking for, making her grin as Ryuko screamed in sheer pleasure as she bucked her hips, nearing an orgasm.

"For that special voice, you've earned the special prize." Nonon said in her sexy voice, and began to expertly tongue Ryuko, copying her the exact moves she had used on Nonon. Ryuko tilted her head back onto the bed, nearly going limp from Nonon's expert maneuvering.

"I'm cumming! Oh, fuck!" Ryuko screamed as she came just as hard as Nonon had just before her. Nonon sat back up with a equally satisfied smile, sucking her still wet fingers.

"Now we're even." Nonon said before kissing Ryuko again.

Ryuko flipped Nonon onto her back again before reaching into her bag and pulling out a 8-inch strap on dildo with a lustful smile before putting it on and positioning at Nonon's entrance.

"Ryuko... please be gentle, it's my first time still." Nonon said.

Ryuko nodded and began to thrust into her, making Nonon grip the bedsheets with a vengeance as she felt herself be deflowered by Ryuko. The pain wasn't as bad as she expected, and soon felt it fade away as Ryuko thrusted in and out of her, making Nonon scream in pleasure once more. This time... it was even more intense, it wasn't a small precise area, but rather, her entire lower area was on fire with pleasure. She felt her loins get rocked as Ryuko pumped her harder and harder, making Nonon cum twice on Ryuko's force.

Nonon felt herself get lifted on she landed on her knees.

"R-Ryuko-Chan, W-What are you doin- Ohhhh." Nonon moaned as she felt the tip of the strap on enter her asshole, and felt the rest slowly push into her tight butthole. Ryuko began to slowly thrust into Nonon's behind, using her vaginal juices as lube, she fucked Nonon's ass nearly as hard as her pussy.

Nonon felt the pain from it, it hurt like a bitch, but the pain was equal to the immense pleasure she got from feeling her asshole getting rocked. She felt Ryuko's hand drift and rub her soaking wet pussy while screwing her from behind, making the pleasure far outmeasure the pain.

Nonon came once more and fell onto her belly as Ryuko pulled out, finally exhausted. Nonon smiled, she never usually saw the red haired girl this tired, but it pleased her knowing it was Nonon that made Ryuko that exhausted.

Ryuko tiredly unstrapped the dildo and laid next to Nonon, tossing the blanket over the two of them. Ryuko passed out almost instantly, mumbling a 'I love you' before passing out from exhaustion.

Nonon turned over and smiled, kissed Ryuko gently on the lips.

"I love you too, goodnight." Nonon said quietly before passing out on her pillow, snuggled deeply in Ryuko's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted Rivals

Nonon had decided to take her newfound relationship with enthusiasm. The one thing she didn't want in this 'thing' with Ryuko, was a dull moment. The two had made plans to meet that morning. It had been 2 days since they had seen each other on their little 'sleepover'. Nonon grinned recalling the kinky activities they performed on one another.

Nonon had been putting on a touch of makeup before tying her hair into a ponytail again. She remembered that she picked it up after she finished up with her choir the day before. She had been so irritated that she picked it up afterward while thinking of being so pretty that Ryuko couldn't help but kiss her again.

She put on a pink T-Shirt that was loose, but still a little tight that could show off the small amount of curves she had on her small torso, so that each perfection she had was highlighted while looking casual. Then she put on a white skirt that went down to her mid-thighs, she wanted to no look perverted or slutty, but wanted to show off her legs, then put on some sandals and waited.

Ryuko showed up around 10 minutes later as they planned. Ryuko greeted her with a smile before giving her a kiss. The two hugged and then walked out before engaging in conversation.

"Needless to say, I've had to answer a few awkward questions from Satsuki the past few days, she wanted to know what we were doing on our "sleepover" and why I had been moaning on the phone the day before that." Ryuko said with a laugh.

Nonon laughed, but it didn't really surprise her. She had known Satsuki for most of her life and had long known of Satsuki's habit of being naturally suspicious of everything, a trait she got from plotting against her mother Ragyo.

"Well, you better be a good liar, I don't wanna have things either ruined or rushed if people find out." Nonon said with a smirk.

"No worries, she trusts me, and trusts you, so all I had to do was make sense when I was lying. I hate lying to her, but I'll do anything for you sweetheart." Ryuko said, as she entwined her fingers with Nonon's.

Nonon scrunched her face and laughed.

"Did you just call me 'sweetheart' Ryuko?" Nonon said giggling. Ryuko snorted before giving a playful punch in the arm.

I could still feel a small tug. Ryuko loves her sister, but she only met her a year ago. Nonon has known and regarded Satsuki as family for over a decade. She could feel the guilt of lying and going behind her back, but... she couldn't let go of Ryuko.

...

Satsuki sat in her room pondering. She knew Ryuko had lied, but couldn't figure out what had actually happened. She would've figured it out... except she didn't know who Ryuko had been with, Ryuko had told her she had been with Mako. However, Mako isn't a sexual girl and wouldn't have any means nor a reason to make Ryuko moan the way she did. Furthermore, she saw mako in a restaurant eating while she was supposedly staying the night with Ryuko... but she was alone while she ate that night.

She looked over, the clock read 4:30 PM. Ryuko had left to see Nonon at 11:00, Ryuko suspected that she had been seeing Nonon the past couple days, but shoved it aside out of the mere thought of them together seemed impossible.

She looked back up when she heard her front door open and two voices. They belonged to Ryuko and Nonon. They laughed a small bit before having a small talk that sounded garbled since Satsuki had her door closed. There was a pause, so Satsuki decided to leave her room and see what was going on.

This is what Satsuki saw;

Nonon had one arm wrapped around Ryuko's neck and the other on the back of her hair. Ryuko had one arm around Nonon's lower back and one a little higher in her back...

And they were kissing passionately.

"R-Ryuko!? N-Nonon!?" Satsuki stuttered out in shock.

The two lovebirds instantly broke apart and stared back at Satsuki.

"S-Satsuki! I-Uh-Um-I may have forgot to tell you, I - uh- have a relationship with N-Nonon now.. and we're... um..." Ryuko trailed off. Who could blame her? They had just been caught red handed in her own home.

Nonon just lowered her head in shame, her face burning redder than a tomato.

"So you were with her! I knew you weren't with mako! Why didn't you tell me!?" Satsuki said with a hint of annoyance, or anger.

"Well, we both agreed we needed time to figure things out. That's why I kept it from you." Ryuko said, averting her own eyes now in her own guilt and shame.

Satsuki shuddered, if it was Nonon who made her moan over the phone with such lust in her voice... who knew what they were doing ok their "sleepover"

"Nonon... I think you should go, me and Ryuko need to talk." Satsuki said firmly.

Nonon shook her head and left, walking home with embarrassment and shame. She wondered if Satsuki would allow her to see Ryuko anymore. Nonon would even fight Satsuki if that was the only option, but prayed it wouldn't come to it.

Nonon had barely taken her sandals off and sat down before the text messages began flooding in. They had talked and now it began to spread to others that they were together.

Everyone had a strong opinion on it, all varying in opinion. She didn't even read them, but she read one of them, it was from mako.

'Listen Nonon, I was in love with Ryuko-Chan, but I'll let you have her as long as you promise to take care of her.'

Nonon didn't respond, at least not yet. She didn't wanna handle it, at least not today.

She just wanted to wait until tomorrow and leave her be today so she could deal with the embarrassment of it all and the guilt and shame.

She changed and laid on her couch, where she fell into a tired, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Rival's Reunion

Nonon woke to a weak ray of sunlight streaming into her room onto her face, which woke her. She rose and rubbed her eyes, still groggy from last night, in which she could barely sleep.

Why exactly, again? Oh, yes, she remembered. She was caught with Ryuko and was full of shame and not even sure if she could see her love ever again. She had known Satsuki for most of her life, and could tell by the look on her face that she wouldn't be happy knowing she secretly slept with her sister, and has a secret relationship with her. If she even still had that with Ryuko. Nonon was no fool, she knew she and Ryuko were on the verge of ending.

She also didn't have to check her phone to know that there were most likely over a hundred notifications. She still vaguely remembered Mako's text the night before;

" _I'm in love with Ryuko-Chan, but i'll let her be with you if you take care of her."_

She didn't even know that Ryuko's closest friend loved her. But she should not have been so naive to it either. But a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

She raised herself from her bed, only still in her nightclothes. She groggily opened the door, but was soon wide-awake when she saw the girl with her signature black and red hair.

Ryuko.

The two embraced the split second they recognized each other.

"Satsuki and I had a big fight, She doesn't want me seeing you. I told her I didn't care, and we yelled and screamed at each other. I don't care, she won't keep me from you. I promise." Ryuko said in her ear as she buried her face into the smaller girl's shoulder. Then they kissed and it was a relief.

She vowed to never lose her love for anyone.

*sorry its so short. I've been in a accident and this is a update as I know most of you are in suspense on the couple. I'll see you in the next Chapter!*


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

"So... how did Satsuki react? Did she kick you out and that's why you're here?" Nonon asked, still in PJ's as Ryuko sat next to her, jacket already shucked off leaving her in that white T-Shirt.

"Ugh. She kicked me out. She wasn't mad I'm seeing you. She was mad that I lied about it. We fought and then she booted me out." Ryuko said, still visibly irritated from the ordeal that must have gone most, if not all of the previous night and maybe some of the morning.

"Well... as long as I have you. I care about Satsuki like family and I've known her a very long time, but... you mean more to me Ryuko. If you're here, then it would be worth it. Even if mistress and I never spoke again." Nonon said, gently kissing Ryuko before stepping out of the room to get into clothes, as she was still dressed in a pair of panties and a robe.

Ryuko was touched a little. Somewhere in fire lit soul, the words penetrated her like a blast from a shotgun. Satsuki and Nonon were like sisters who knew each other from a very young age, yet she valued her one week relationship with Ryuko over her entire bond with Satsuki? It amazed her and realized how grateful she should be to have found Nonon in the first place.

Nonon stepped back into the room in some sweatpants and a beige T-Shirt. Ryuko was still pondering as she sat next to Ryuko again. Ryuko simply grinned and gently pushed Nonon's head onto her thighs. Nonon smiled back and laid back, feet up on the couch as she used Ryuko's thighs as a pillow.

She smirked at the thought. Ryuko was a voluptuous woman with a perfect rack, perfect curves, great ass and nice thick thighs. They were like spongy pillows and were very comfortable. Ryuko got lucky developing, being as gorgeous and having the perfect body that she did.

Sure, she could probably do push-ups with Nonon on her back and bench press Nonon, but still had the curves while being very strong.

Nonon was pretty skinny, and had some bony areas where she wished there was some flesh for curves, but she counted herself lucky with a C-Cup and fair body. She wasn't ugly and didn't care what others thought, Ryuko thought she was hot shit and that was enough.

"Hey... I should show you something." Nonon said, pulling out her phone. She scrolled to Mako's text and handed Ryuko the phone.

Ryuko stopped for a moment, reading the text and then processing the fact that Mako falling in love with her somehow eluded her.

"She's my best friend... how didn't I see it?" She said quietly, biting her nail. Nonon felt for her girlfriend, she became friends with Ryuko and never knew her feelings until she was kissed by Ryuko in the Noodle shop.

Ryuko began typing quickly, then sending a message and then handing the phone back to Nonon.

Nonon looked at the text Ryuko sent to Mako.

"Mako... this is Ryuko. I'm so sorry. I never knew you felt this way... I wished I saw it happen. I want to talk to you about this. Please contact my phone and we can find a place to meet and discuss this."

Seconds after Nonon finished reading the text, Ryuko's phone dinged and she immediately pulled it out of her pocket to read it. Nonon stayed in her lap, not wanting to intrude on something that must be private to her. She simply closed her eyes and settled down.

But she opened them again when she felt the teardrops fall into her face.

She sat up, wiped them off and saw Ryuko, one hand on her mouth, phone in the other, with silent tears running down her face and she had her eyes closed and slowly shaking her head, as if to say: "no, this can't be happening."

Nonon gently took the phone from Ryuko's hand and read the message from Mako.

"I'm very sorry Ryuko-Chan, but I cannot meet with you. I can barely talk to you. This isn't because I hate you, I love you Ryuko-Chan, but this is so hard I can't take it... I'm not sure if we can be friends. I'm not saying we aren't... but I can't handle this. It hurts too much. I'm sorry. -Mako"

Nonon felt her heart sink. Ryuko fought with her sister, had their relationship broadcasted, and was about to lose her closest friend.

Really, what more could happen to her?

Nonon placed the phone down on the table next to them and then hugged Ryuko.

Ryuko didn't even move. She couldn't hold back the tears as she now stared blankly into space, but she could barely hold in the sobs that were threatening to break free from her throat.

She hadn't felt this way since she watched her dad die. Mako had been there to comfort her and listen to her when no one else had, even after Senkestsu had died. She couldn't bear to lose more family.

Ryuko reached for her phone and shakily began typing out another message. Nonon read as she typed.

"Mako... please. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough friend to see your feelings. I was too wrapped up in me. Please... we can't let everything slip away. I need you." Ryuko typed. She had to retype a lot of words because she was shaking too much. But she was able to send it. She got a response a minute later.

"Ok Ryuko-Chan. I'll see you. I can't lose you either. It just hurts a lot. I'm sorry too. That I didn't tell you when I should have. I just didn't know till I lost you. Now it's too late." Mako sent back. Nonon now understood. She and Mako were very alike, she didn't know how she felt until it was gone. Just like Nonon didn't know until it was right in front of her.

Ryuko hesitated a moment, then typed again.

"Meet me at the coffee spoon around the corner from your house. Ten minutes. I'll be there." Ryuko sent, then stood and put her jacket on.

"Nonon... I would love it if you came... but I have to do this on my own." She said before leaving, turning to her. Nonon just stood up and hugged her. Kissing her goodbye as she left. She hoped the fighter would be able to mend things.

Ryuko showed up at the small cafe, called the "Coffee Spoon" and took a seat. She showed up ten minutes after she sent the message, just like she said. Mako had responded, agreeing to show up.

She saw Mako walk towards the store through the window. She walked in and sat across from Ryuko.

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously. They both let out a laugh together. It felt better and lightened the mood for what was surely going to be a dreadful conversation. Neither of them would relish it.

"I... can't lose you. You've been there. You took me in and listened when no one else would." Ryuko said. Placing a hand on the table.

"I did this things because I love you Ryuko-Chan... but a sisterly love. I just didn't know that until I saw that I would never get to express it." Mako replied, lightly placing her small, warm hand on top of Ryuko's.

"I... want us to be the same. Obviously it can't though. So what can we do that we can work this out?" Ryuko responded. Slowly returning to the cocky girl she was. Lightening up a little.

"Well... I don't know Ryuko-Chan. It's so hard watching you and miss Jakuzure... even now, it's taking all my effort not to throw my arms around your neck and kiss your lips." Mako said. Ryuko already knew this, catching Mako's subtle but longing glances at Ryuko's lips.

"I can't... I couldn't... how could I even try to decide choosing between you and Nonon? How could I even try?" Ryuko said, standing, still gripping Mako's tender hand. As the two stood, Mako gave herself a few seconds to work up her courage.

"This could help you decide who you want." Mako said.

Mako wrapped a hand around Ryuko's head and the other on her cheeks and pressed her lips to hers.

Ryuko instantly placed her hands on Mako's chest, eyes wide open, ready to shove Mako off of her...

But she didn't.

Mako's lips on her own... they were foreign and new to her, but felt so natural and welcoming.

The warmth of Mako's embrace...

The feeling of her soft, tender lips on her own...

Mako's hands gently placed upon her skin as she did so...

It was both uncomfortable and blissful all at once.

Mako slowly pulled away, brushing her lips across Ryuko's again, sending a small shiver down her spine. Their foreheads pressed together. Mako tilted her chin up to meet Ryuko's eyes. Ryuko didn't need to be told. She placed her hands on Mako's hips...

... and this time it was Ryuko who leaned in. Mako's hands found a place upon Ryuko's back, fingers gripping the back of her jacket as she pressed in and kissed Ryuko hard.

Ryuko constantly thought of Nonon as she kissed Mako... but Mako's lips were intoxicating, as if they were meant to be kissed by only Ryuko's lips. And why deny it? She liked kissing her.

Still, it was eventually the thought of Nonon that made her break the kiss.

"Please Ryuko-Chan. My heart. My soul. My body. I will give it all to you. I love you. Please... I need you. Please accept me. I mean more to you than she does... right?" Mako spoke softly into Ryuko's ear as they embraced in each other's arms, faces in each other's shoulders.

"You do mean more... you've been there more and longer... but I can't... I can't I can't I can't I can't-" Ryuko said, visibly becoming more and more upset. Shaking her head as her voice began to break.

She wanted to be with Mako, oh, she wanted to feel her lips again. But Nonon was smiling in her mind, she remembered her assuring her earlier that morning. That happiness... she couldn't abandon it. And she was also certain that Nonon wouldn't want to share and have a three way relationship.

"It's okay... you love her. I understand Ryuko-Chan. I was simply too late I guess. But I promise I'll be there. Always. Just call my name I'll be right there." Mako says, with a hint of sadness but with that gentle understanding that came with the happiness only Ryuko could bring out in her.

Ryuko couldn't respond to her. The shame and guilt she felt rejecting her and receiving such a loving response was too much.

Mako walked out of the store feeling crestfallen but oddly satisfied with how it turned out. In a way... she was happy that she was loved back.

Ryuko simply walked out, got on her bike and drove. She didn't care where. She didn't even care how far.

She just drove until the pain faded.

But it would take a few hours and few miles before that would even begin.

Nonon was a little concerned. It was 7:30 PM. Ryuko left at 10:30 AM that morning. She didn't get a single response to her texts and Ryuko didn't pick up the phone at all.

She didn't know what was happening and feared what would come.

Ryuko couldn't believe that she blew through 5 tanks on her drive. Then again, she drove all day long. The pain didn't recede, but she just felt numb now. Hollow even. She couldn't tell which was worse. She knew Nonon had called countless times. But she never answered. She couldn't face her after what she had done. She didn't push away Mako's lips, but instead happily and eagerly welcomed them behind Nonon's back. Was it cheating? Was it not severe enough? None of it mattered anymore.

Ryuko didn't think she could fall any further into madness at that point.

She heard another ding. She automatically assumed it was another text from Nonon. She checked it against her better judgement anyways.

It was from Mako.

It read: "Ryuko. Come."

This surprised her, she NEVER called her 'Ryuko'. It was always Ryuko-Chan or Goofball. This wasn't like her.

She hopped on her bike and headed straight to her house. The door was locked when she got there. She knocked and shouted that it was Ryuko and to please open the door. She heard faint footsteps, then a loud thump.

Her heart instantly began to race, she banged into the door with her shoulder, quickly breaking through the pitiful door handle lock. It was easy to get in since the deadbolt wasn't locked.

She saw Mako on the floor. Wrapped up in a blanket, pale as a sheet. Cringing from evident pain.

"Mako... what happened to you!?" She shouted, closing the door and carrying her to her room. She placed her on the bed, feeling her forehead and seeing how cold her body was but her forehead burned.

She was sick. Something was terribly wrong.

"Mako... did you do this to yourself?" Ryuko asked, dreading the answer she hoped she wouldn't hear.

Mako shook her head that she didn't. Indicating that whatever was plaguing her, it wasn't by choice. She looked up at Ryuko, only her face visible as she shivered in her blankets, her pale skin white as she looked at Ryuko with pain in her eyes and fear.

"Ryuko-Chan... I feel awful." She croaked out. Her voice so ragged it was almost non-existent.

Ryuko ran downstairs, hurrying a quick bowl of soup from a can and rushing it back upstairs to feed to Mako.

She gently sat Mako up, gently encouraging her to move while lifting her up. She fed the soup to Mako. It only took a few bites before Mako threw it all up again. Mako wheezed and tears fell as she coughed up phlegm and other fluids.

Mako couldn't take food. Nor could she take anything except water, in small sips.

Ryuko has never been truly frightened before, but this scared her right into her deepest parts.

"Ryuko-Chan... I'm so tired. Can I sleep?" Mako asked weakly. Still bundled up and shivering. Ryuko feared the unthinkable would happen if she slept... but she didn't know what else to do. She volunteered to snuggle up to Mako and keep her warm for the night. But it was mostly to protect and watch over her friend.

"Ryuko-Chan. Im scared. It hurts." Mako cried. Ryuko never heard such a voice so full of pain, sadness, fear, and despair before in her life. And to top it all off, it came from Mako. It made Ryuko almost sob just from hearing it.

"I know... I know... but I'm here. I promise I won't leave." Ryuko said to her. Mako, still in visible pain, pressed into Ryuko and closed her eyes.

They sat like this for many hours. Ryuko wasn't sure, but guessed it was past midnight when sleep finally overtook her.

Ryuko woke the next morning with sunlight streaming through the window.

Mako was still asleep on her shoulder. She looked so at peace. No longer shivering. She wasn't cringing from pain. She was still pale and looked sickly... but looked more at ease. Maybe the sleep did help.

"Come on, we have to wake up now Mako." She said gently, lightly nudging her friend.

Instead of waking, mako's head tilted to the side, shifted, and flopped limply to the other side of the bed.

Ryuko shook her again, and she didn't move or respond in any way. Ryuko's panic rose as she began raising her voice and shaking her friend harder and harder until she gave Mako's face a small slap as she called her friends name.

After all of this... she didn't move.

Ryuko took a shaking hand and placed it in front of her mouth and face.

Mako wasn't breathing.

She rushed and grabbed her wrist and neck.

Mako had no pulse.

She lifted her friend up, and placed her head on her small, pale chest, expecting to feel the warmth of her body. The pounding of her heart.

Instead she felt and heard cold and silence.

She dropped Mako's lifeless body as she instantly registered what happened.

Mako had died.

She released a loud sob, grabbing makos body and hugging her friend tightly.

"Damn it! You said you would be there for me Mako! YOU PROMISED ME!" Ryuko screamed as she sobbed and gripped her lifeless body tighter, almost as if she squeezed hard enough, she would return life to Mako's body.

But it didn't work. Mako had passed on during the night from whatever it was that had taken her life. All Ryuko could do was stand and look down at her friend, wanting one last smile, one last kiss, one last hug. One more.

She stumbled down the hall. She nearly tumbled down the stairs. Ryuko was shaking like a leaf and the tears were heavily blurring her vision.

She stumbled outside and into the air around her.

The wind whipped her face and the breeze swept over her. Too much had happened to appreciate it.

She was kicked out by her sister.

She cheated on her lover.

And now... she lost Mako as well.


End file.
